


Welcome Home

by DeLarroque



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLarroque/pseuds/DeLarroque
Summary: After a long missions Ana is greeted by her two girlfriends in the best way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the relationship tagging, I'm posting this from my phone and it was just being bit of an arse and couldn't find all three of them togethwe. Also there is no accent on Amelie’s name cause I typed this story on my phone and I confess myself lazy.

It was with weary legs that Ana trudged towards her quarters, it had been a long mission, quite the dull one really but that was nothing unusual for a sniper such as herself. The missions often requiring great patience. She was just about to open her door when she heard a muffled noise on the other side and Ana couldn’t help the smile on her face as she continued her movements to see what greeted her inside.

The sight that greeted her only made the smile push more into a grin. Amelie Lacroix was sprawled out completely naked on the bed with none other Angela Ziegler also sans clothes straddling her waist and holding the young snipers wrists in what was admittedly poor hold, it wasn’t the poor girls expertise by any means. Angela looked over at the sound of the door, her face displaying a bright smile. Ana herself was surprised that the doctor appeared to be winning their ‘game’ for once.

Amelie used the doctors distraction to her advantage and deftly reversed their positions but holding her down much more effectively, a smirk placed on her features. “Looks like you’re bottom again chèrie,” Amelie said, clear amusement lacing her tone. 

“That’s not fair,” Angela responded with a pout as she struggled to reverse their positions again but it was little use and only caused Amelie to look more smug.

Ana couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle. “Now now Angela you know the rules, whoever is on the bottom when I walk through the door has to stay on the bottom.” Amari said as she gestured towards the door frame she had yet to step through. The revelation only made Angela pout more much to the amusement of the other two women.

The door closed shut behind Ana as she walked into the room already starting to undo her uniform, the weariness leaving her, she could see Amelie lean down and whisper something into Angela’s ear, from the lascivious look on the French woman’s face she could guess the kind of things she was saying. And from the flush that crept over the doctors body she could tell that Angela would not make too much complaint about her position tonight. 

“Stay put.” Amelie ordered as she placed a light kiss on Angela’s jaw and gracefully transitioned herself off the bed.

Lacroix wasted no time in sauntering over to Ana and taking over her undressing, “Let me assist you with that,” Amelie said as she leaned forward and took Ana’s mouth with her own, her hands still continuing to work the woman’s uniform off. She faintly heard Angela give a huff.

Ana certainly wasn’t complaining even if this was a longer way to get naked. Although she wasn’t too happy that she could smell her own five day mission with no shower hitting her senses, even with Amelie’s skilled tongue distracting her. She came to the decision quickly and eased Lacroix back by her waist. “I’m going to shower, keep our angel entertained while I’m gone.” Ana said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. While Amelie might have normally protested she enjoyed ‘bullying’ the good doctor too much and wouldn’t miss the opportunity to do so now when it was presented to her.

As Ana made her way to the wash room she heard the sound of a drawer being pulled out and a noise of protest from Angela, she couldn’t help but let out another low chuckle.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Ana didn’t spend any more time than she needed to in the shower, after all she did have two beautiful women having fun without her in her own bed. The temptation to reach between her own legs at the mere thought was strong but she didn’t want to ruin the fun before it had really begun.

She allowed her imagination to wander a little bit as she quickly dried her long black hair off wondering what position she would find the two women in when she went back into the room. It was hard not to rush when such thoughts were being considered.

As Amari stepped back into the room she wasn’t disappointed. Angela was the first thing that drew her attention but that wasn’t surprising considering the wonderful job Amelie has done on her. A black ball gag had been placed in the doctors mouth, the gold decor on the straps beautifully matching the collar she now sported around her slim pale neck. It had been Amelie that demanded their toys be more aesthetically pleasing but Ana was certainly seeing the value now.

Angela was knelt on the bed with her arms pulled up in a way that made her muscles taut. Her wrists were surrounded by leather that held the same black and gold pattern which was attached to a preinstalled chain that had been secured to the ceiling. There was certainly no escaping.

Behind the good doctor was Amelie who looked as mischievous as ever. Ana had no doubt that the French woman had spent most of the time she had been in the shower teasing Angela. Amelie thigh was lightly pressed between Angela’s giving her a small amount of friction but nowhere near enough to be anything but teasing. Her hands were dexterous in their movement as they pulled at pinched the doctors nipples. The muffled moans were like music to both their ears. 

Ana made eye contact with Amelie, whom in return grinned as she nipped at the doctors ear causing a delightful whimper. With a light gesture of her head she directed Ana to look at the end of bed. A few toys had been placed out, clearly Amelie already had a plan on what she desired to do tonight but she had no complaints, although eyeing the two straps-ons she thinks Angela might tomorrow. The thought only brings a sly smirk to her face as she approaches the two women.


End file.
